mi amor gracias por existir
by NoemitaCullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una chica que solo quiere vengarse de su padre conoce a las verdaderas personas que la ayudaran a salir de ese estado de odio que la consume cada vez más?
1. Chapter 1

Cariño mío,gracias por existir

-Lo tenes todo listo-preguntó mi abuelo dándome una calida sonrisa.

-Sí,Charlie Swan no sabé con quien se ha metido el muy...-antes de poder terminar me interrumpió.

-Mi amor,tranquila todo se acabara pronto,cuando menos te des cuenta tus hermanos y vos estareis de vuelta-me abrazó con dulzura dandome el consuelo que más necesitaba.

Mis hermanos me ayudarían a que mi tapadera con mi padre,no se viera descubierta pues ese...señor había ayudado antes a un hijo de... su socio antes que a su propia hija.

Charlie Swan y el maldito que me hizo esto me las iban a pagar como me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

_"Mi padre estaba de vuelta a Buenos Aires después de tanto tiempo sin verle._

_Me vestí bastante sencilla._

_Porque a pesar de que mi familia sin necesitar los unos de los otros somos bastante poderosos,en todo el mundo,pues imaginaros lo que llegamos a ser todos juntos._

_Pero regresando al principio,mis hermanos y yo no tenemos muchas oportunidades de estar juntos,pues él es un empresario bastante importante y tené muchos asuntos que atender._

_-Princesa,mirá te presento ellos son Marcos-dijo señalandome a un hombre mayor con algunas canas-y él es Félix-dijo señalandome a un chico que me dió una mirada y una sonrisa que no me gustaron para nada._

_**...Unos días después...**_

_Acá estaba subida en el auto con Félix(agg)ya que mi papá me obligo a salir con é estaba llevando de regreso a mi casa,cuando se paró en mitad de una carretera desierta._

_Sin saber muy bien porque me empezó a entrar el miedo._

_-¿Que hacemos acá?quiero ir a mi casa ¡yaa!_

_-No-puso el seguro a las puertas del auto-tengo pensado hacer algo mucho mejor._

_Me empezó tocar,rogaba,lloraba,suplicaba pero nada parecía funcionar._

_De repente sentí como algo se rompía en mi interior y como un liquido caía sobre mis piernas._

_Intenté que parara,por lo más sagrado que lo intenté, pero no pude._

_Me había roto la ropa y empezo a dejar marcas por todo mi cuerpo...-Por favor-llore, tenía la pequeña esperanza que me dejara, pero no fue así._

_Cuando terminó de saciarse, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me empujo, haciendome caer al suelo y se fue dejandome parada en la carretera._

_Caminé hasta que amanecío, con los pies descalzos y mis ropas completamente rasgadas._

_Conseguí llegar a un motel de carretera, me dirigí a la recepción._

_-¿Dis..dis..culpe,me podría pre..star un momento su teléfono?-Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban por milésima vez en toda la noche._

_-Claro,toma-dijo la mujer._

_Me sente en una de las mesas del hall,timbre a mi hermano mayor Justin, sonó un par de veces._

_-¡¿Quien demo..._

_-Juss-se me escapó un sollozo sin poder evitarlo-necesito ayuda._

_-¡Bella!¡¿que te pa..-un nuevo sollozo se escapó de mis labios._

_-Solo vení a por mi,despues te explico,solo vení-le dije donde me encontraba._

_Cuando menos me lo esperé algo tibio toco mi piel, era la señora de la recepción me había puesto una manta sobre los hombros y traído un poco de café._

_A partir de ahí mi vida se había convertido en un puto infierno. Pero eso no fue lo peor, un mes después descubrí que estaba embarazada, le dí a luz y una semana después el muy desgraciado de mi padre lo mató._

_¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno se olvido que mi abuelo tenía bastantes cámaras de seguridad, pero tambien tenía a guardaespaldas merodeando por toda la casa."_

Había pasado 2 años preparandome no solo psicologicamente, tambien fisicamente, puedo hacer que hasta el hombre más letal caiga a mis pies. Mi tío Leonard forma parte del ejercito y todo lo que tenga que ver con esos temas, así que por esa parte he tenido bastante ayuda.

Estabamos en los aires camino a un pueblucho llamado Forks, que llovía todo el año.

A eso me podía acostumbrar pero a lo que sí no me podría acostumbrar era a ese.. y su puta.

Gire y me perdí viendo, como Max(mi hermano pequeño) estaba apoyado en la pared del avión, con la persiana de la ventanilla del avión cerrada.

Lo que más me gustaba de mi pequeño es que parecía que no le preocupaba nada, decía lo que quería...cuando estaba con él, me sentía mucho más aliviada. Creo que esa es la razón por la que lo tengo tan consentido.

-Es una suerte que el abuelo nos dejara su jet-dijo Justin dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí-contesté ausentemente-Juss..¿Crees que ha sido buena que vengan? yo no los quiero poner en peligro- tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta que casi no me dejaba hablar.

-Escucháme bien, estamos donde queremos estar.

-Cuando todo esto acabe me iré...

-¡Claro!-dijo como si fuera obvio, lo que me indico que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando-nosotros tambien nos iremos con vos a Argentina nena.

-NO,quero decir que me voy lejos, muy lejos, necesito estar lejos por un tiempo, necisto estar sola.

-Señoritos ya vamos a llegar-dijo Carlos mi guardaespaldas.

-El auto los estará esperando en la parte más lejana del aeropuerto,porfavor no dejeís que alguien los vea-dije refiriendome a los otros guardaespalda.

A partir de ahora nada podía salir mal.

Llegamos a las a fueras del aeropuerto. Ese maldito tenía una estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Como los llevaís chicos?-su chófer metió nuestras valijas al pick up del auto.

-Bien-dijimos los tres a la vez.

Ellos se acomodaron en el asiento trasero, ya que aunque mi 'padre'notesé el sarcasmo, lo dejé con la puerta abierta mientras esperaba a que me subiera.

Llegamos a la casa, debo decir que para lo que había alrededor, esta no solo era la casa más grande, sino la más lujosa. Aunque ni siquiera se para que me sorprendo, pues siempres le ha gustado vivir rodeado de lujos.

En el patio principal había un estanque que parecía muy profundo.

-Alistaros que vamos a celebrar que habeís vuelto Karina ya se está preparando

-Yo no voy a ir-contesté-quiero descansar-lo mire como la peor de las escorias

Me dirigí a mi recamara, esta era amplia a los pies de la cama tenía un sofá, un baño privado, lo que me daría una amplia privacidad. Una tele de plasma adherido a la pared, un walking closet y una gran estantería para poner mis cosas, esta estaba junto a un tocador.

Cerré la puerta no quería que nadie entrara, solo quería estar sola y pensar... pensar mucho...

No me podía creer que tuviera que fingir que todavía estudió en el instituto, cuando ya tengo un importante empleo en la empresa de mi abuelo y soy la accionista mayoritaria de la empresa de mi papá(claro está esto él no lo sabe), soy modelo y actriz

Pero como es de esperarse el gran CHARLIE SWAN no es capaz de mirar a los que están a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

Cariño mío,gracias por existir

-Lo tenes todo listo-preguntó mi abuelo dándome una calida sonrisa.

-Sí,Charlie Swan no sabé con quien se ha metido el muy...-antes de poder terminar me interrumpió.

-Mi amor,tranquila todo se acabara pronto,cuando menos te des cuenta tus hermanos y vos estareis de vuelta-me abrazó con dulzura dandome el consuelo que más necesitaba.

Mis hermanos me ayudarían a que mi tapadera con mi padre,no se viera descubierta pues ese...señor había ayudado antes a un hijo de... su socio antes que a su propia hija.

Charlie Swan y el maldito que me hizo esto me las iban a pagar como me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

_"Mi padre estaba de vuelta a Buenos Aires después de tanto tiempo sin verle._

_Me vestí bastante sencilla._

_Porque a pesar de que mi familia sin necesitar los unos de los otros somos bastante poderosos,en todo el mundo,pues imaginaros lo que llegamos a ser todos juntos._

_Pero regresando al principio,mis hermanos y yo no tenemos muchas oportunidades de estar juntos,pues él es un empresario bastante importante y tené muchos asuntos que atender._

_-Princesa,mirá te presento ellos son Marcos-dijo señalandome a un hombre mayor con algunas canas-y él es Félix-dijo señalandome a un chico que me dió una mirada y una sonrisa que no me gustaron para nada._

_**...Unos días después...**_

_Acá estaba subida en el auto con Félix(agg)ya que mi papá me obligo a salir con é estaba llevando de regreso a mi casa,cuando se paró en mitad de una carretera desierta._

_Sin saber muy bien porque me empezó a entrar el miedo._

_-¿Que hacemos acá?quiero ir a mi casa ¡yaa!_

_-No-puso el seguro a las puertas del auto-tengo pensado hacer algo mucho mejor._

_Me empezó tocar,rogaba,lloraba,suplicaba pero nada parecía funcionar._

_De repente sentí como algo se rompía en mi interior y como un liquido caía sobre mis piernas._

_Intenté que parara,por lo más sagrado que lo intenté, pero no pude._

_Me había roto la ropa y empezo a dejar marcas por todo mi cuerpo...-Por favor-llore, tenía la pequeña esperanza que me dejara, pero no fue así._

_Cuando terminó de saciarse, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me empujo, haciendome caer al suelo y se fue dejandome parada en la carretera._

_Caminé hasta que amanecío, con los pies descalzos y mis ropas completamente rasgadas._

_Conseguí llegar a un motel de carretera, me dirigí a la recepción._

_-¿Dis..dis..culpe,me podría pre..star un momento su teléfono?-Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban por milésima vez en toda la noche._

_-Claro,toma-dijo la mujer._

_Me sente en una de las mesas del hall,timbre a mi hermano mayor Justin, sonó un par de veces._

_-¡¿Quien demo..._

_-Juss-se me escapó un sollozo sin poder evitarlo-necesito ayuda._

_-¡Bella!¡¿que te pa..-un nuevo sollozo se escapó de mis labios._

_-Solo vení a por mi,despues te explico,solo vení-le dije donde me encontraba._

_Cuando menos me lo esperé algo tibio toco mi piel, era la señora de la recepción me había puesto una manta sobre los hombros y traído un poco de café._

_A partir de ahí mi vida se había convertido en un puto infierno. Pero eso no fue lo peor, un mes después descubrí que estaba embarazada, le dí a luz y una semana después el muy desgraciado de mi padre lo mató._

_¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno se olvido que mi abuelo tenía bastantes cámaras de seguridad, pero tambien tenía a guardaespaldas merodeando por toda la casa."_

Había pasado 2 años preparandome no solo psicologicamente, tambien fisicamente, puedo hacer que hasta el hombre más letal caiga a mis pies. Mi tío Leonard forma parte del ejercito y todo lo que tenga que ver con esos temas, así que por esa parte he tenido bastante ayuda.

Estabamos en los aires camino a un pueblucho llamado Forks, que llovía todo el año.

A eso me podía acostumbrar pero a lo que sí no me podría acostumbrar era a ese.. y su puta.

Gire y me perdí viendo, como Max(mi hermano pequeño) estaba apoyado en la pared del avión, con la persiana de la ventanilla del avión cerrada.

Lo que más me gustaba de mi pequeño es que parecía que no le preocupaba nada, decía lo que quería...cuando estaba con él, me sentía mucho más aliviada. Creo que esa es la razón por la que lo tengo tan consentido.

-Es una suerte que el abuelo nos dejara su jet-dijo Justin dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí-contesté ausentemente-Juss..¿Crees que ha sido buena que vengan? yo no los quiero poner en peligro- tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta que casi no me dejaba hablar.

-Escucháme bien, estamos donde queremos estar.

-Cuando todo esto acabe me iré...

-¡Claro!-dijo como si fuera obvio, lo que me indico que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando-nosotros tambien nos iremos con vos a Argentina nena.

-NO,quero decir que me voy lejos, muy lejos, necesito estar lejos por un tiempo, necisto estar sola.

-Señoritos ya vamos a llegar-dijo Carlos mi guardaespaldas.

-El auto los estará esperando en la parte más lejana del aeropuerto,porfavor no dejeís que alguien los vea-dije refiriendome a los otros guardaespalda.

A partir de ahora nada podía salir mal.

Llegamos a las a fueras del aeropuerto. Ese maldito tenía una estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Como los llevaís chicos?-su chófer metió nuestras valijas al pick up del auto.

-Bien-dijimos los tres a la vez.

Ellos se acomodaron en el asiento trasero, ya que aunque mi 'padre'notesé el sarcasmo, lo dejé con la puerta abierta mientras esperaba a que me subiera.

Llegamos a la casa, debo decir que para lo que había alrededor, esta no solo era la casa más grande, sino la más lujosa. Aunque ni siquiera se para que me sorprendo, pues siempres le ha gustado vivir rodeado de lujos.

En el patio principal había un estanque que parecía muy profundo.

-Alistaros que vamos a celebrar que habeís vuelto Karina ya se está preparando

-Yo no voy a ir-contesté-quiero descansar-lo mire como la peor de las escorias

Me dirigí a mi recamara, esta era amplia a los pies de la cama tenía un sofá, un baño privado, lo que me daría una amplia privacidad. Una tele de plasma adherido a la pared, un walking closet y una gran estantería para poner mis cosas, esta estaba junto a un tocador.

Cerré la puerta no quería que nadie entrara, solo quería estar sola y pensar... pensar mucho...

No me podía creer que tuviera que fingir que todavía estudió en el instituto, cuando ya tengo un importante empleo en la empresa de mi abuelo y soy la accionista mayoritaria de la empresa de mi papá(claro está esto él no lo sabe), soy modelo y actriz

Pero como es de esperarse el gran CHARLIE SWAN no es capaz de mirar a los que están a su alrededor.


End file.
